Algo le pasa a Hermione
by vicky5
Summary: Harry no sabe muchas cosas. Pero lo que si sabe es que algo le pasa a Hermione. Y está a punto de descubrir que. HHr No apto par alérgicos al azúcar.


Algo le pasa a Hermione por Ariadna

Algo le pasaba a Hermione.

Harry podía no ser el chico más avispado en cuanto a temas amorosos se refería, podía no ser una genio jugando al ajedrez, y, ciertamente, no había sacado un Extraordinario en todos sus TIMOS. Pero Harry, tenía el extraño don de saber cuando algo le pasaba a Hermione. Y sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que algo le pasaba a Hermione.

Harry había entrado a la sala común y estuvo a punto de saludar, cuando se dió cuenta. No había nadie más en la sala, excepto su mejor amiga, sentada frente al fuego con un libro sobre su regazo. La imagen, en principio, no hubiera tenído nada fuera de lo común, e incluso hubiera parecido bastante típica, para casi cualquier espectador. Pero recordemos que Harry no era precisamente _cualquier_ espectador.

De hecho, Harry estaba tan lejos de ser _cualquier_ espectador en cuanto a Hermione se refería, como un espectador podría estar. Porque Harry Potter era, por supuesto, su mejor amigo. Y no sólo eso, sino que también resultaba ser la persona que más la comprendía. Y ella era la persona que más le comprendía a él. Se comprendían hasta tal punto que uno terminaba las frases del otro sin dilación e incluso podían entender lo que quería decir el otro con una sola mirada. A veces Harry se preguntaba dónde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Porque él no lo sabía.

Y no sólo eso, sino que, parecía haber muchas cosas que Harry ya no sabía. Demasiadas, para su gusto. Cosas que antes si sabía, o quizás únicamente creía saber, ni siquiera sabía eso con claridad. Como, por qué últimamente se quedaba mirando a su amiga cada vez que creía que ella no podía verlo. O por qué repentinamente se sonrojaba cada vez que ella le sonreía de esa forma que reservaba especialmente para él y sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda cuando sus manos entraban en contacto por accidente. Harry tampoco sabía claramente por qué esperaba estos momentos con ansiedad. Harry sinceramente no lo sabía.

Pero lo que si sabía Harry, era que a Hermione le pasaba algo.

Y esa información fue suficiente para que Harry cruzara la sala y se sentara al lado de Hermione. Ya que, Harry no podía soportar que algo molestara a su mejor amiga. Esa era otra de las cosas que constaban en su 'No-sé-por-qué' lista.

Hermione, no había estado leyendo el libro posado sobre su regazo, sino que, había estado observando el fuego delante de ella, con la mirada perdida en el espacio como si pensara en algo más. Harry casi había podido oir los los engranajes del cerebro de su amiga funcionando a pleno rendimiento. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba en pausa, totalmente quieto, como si fuera una marioneta a la que hubieran cortado los hilos y se hubiera quedado congelada en el último movimiento. Por eso, cuando su moreno mejor amigo se sentó a su lado, ella dió un pequeño saltito, como si hubiera sido bruscamente despertada de un profundo sueño.

-Lo siento,- sonrió el moreno tímidamente - ¿Te he asustado?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza. -No importa, de todos modos no he conseguido leer nada...- se resignó cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado con un suspiro.

-Eso es raro tratándose de tí,- dijo Harry mirándola con intensa preocupación en sus ojos verdes. -Estás un poco roja... ¿seguro que no tienes fiebre?-

Harry alargó la mano para notar la temperatura de su frente pero Hermione hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano apartando la de Harry cuyos dedos estaban a punto de tocar su frente. Y, nerviosa, volvió la mirada al fuego una vez más.

-No tengo fiebre, Harry. De verdad.- se excusó la chica sin mirarle -No me pasa nada.-

Harry pensó que esa debía de ser la mayor mentira en la historia de las mentiras. O por lo menos, encontrarse en el top diez.

-¡Ja!- Se indignó Harry ante la idea de que Hermione hubiera creído, por un momento, que él se hubiera tragado esa mentira. Si quería engañarlo, tendría hacerlo mejor que eso. -No mientas. _Sé_ que te pasa algo. ¡Tenías un libro en el regazo y no estabas leyendo! Eso debería requerir una crisis en Hogwarts o algún tipo de hipnosis.-

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa y no apartó la mirada del fuego al hablarle, como si en lugar de hablarle a él simplemente pensara en voz alta. -Siempre sabes si me pasa algo. No te puedo engañar ¿verdad Harry?-

A Harry le pareció una pregunta retórica asi que no contestó.

Pasaron algunos momentos en silencio, en los cuales el chico se preguntó si quizás la pregunta no era tan retórica como en un principio había supuesto, pero Harry no tuvo ocasión de enmendar su supuesto error porque Hermione le interrumpió.

-Si,- su voz cortó el silencio de la sala como un cuchillo - Es un extraño rasgo de nuestra amistad...- su amiga pareció volver a caer en la circunspección, pero antes de que otro silencio tuviera lugar el moreno tomo la palabra. Después de todo, de alguna manera, Hermione había puesto voz a sus propios pensamientos. Como casi siempre ocurría.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando hace un momento, es una coincidencia que- emepezó a decir.

-Ya,- Harry fue atajado por la chica. -Ron y yo hemos hablado. Ha sido... muy interesante.-

-Oh.- Harry iba a matar a Ron. -¿Interesante?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El moreno había decidido hablar con el pelirojo sobre lo que le estaba pasando hace apenas unos días. Recordó como él mismo le había pedido que prometiera no decir nada a nadie, especialmente a la susodicha. Pero su amigo no había prometido nada, sino que se había limitado a mirarle con una extraña sonrisa y a esquivar el asunto de la promesa.

Ooooooh si. Harry iba a disfrutar enormemente matando a Ron. Sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Ajá,- afirmó la chica ajena a los pensamientos del chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su mirada fija todavía en el fuego, como si temiera que al mirarle él descubriera algo. - Muy instructiva.-

-Escucha Hermione,- Intervino Harry apresuradamente. - No sé lo que te habrá contado Ron pero lo que me está pasando no tiene nada-, -

-A mi también me pasa lo mismo.- dijo la chica por encima de la perorata de Harry antes de que este se pusiera a divagar y a pedir perdón por algo que ni siquiera sabía. Eso Paró a Harry.

-Ah, ¿Sí?- inquirió el moreno. Y su corazón golpeaba como un bludger contra sus costillas -¿Y... y tú sabes... - tragó saliva - ...sabes de que se trata?-

-Si,- y cuando dijo esto se volvió para mirarle a los ojos. Y Harry se quedó sin aire atrapado en la intensidad que encerraban sus ojos marrones.

Volvió a tragar con dificultad, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Parecía comol si una Boa constrictor le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho. -Y...¿Qué es?-

-Eso, Harry,- Le miró por un momento con algo muy parecido a la tristeza y suspiró. -Si no lo sabes, yo no te lo puedo decir.-

Y con eso volvió a coger el libro que había dejado a una lado, como si ahí abara la convresación, y comenzó a leer.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué Hermione no había querido decírselo? Estupendo. Otro No-sé-por-qué a su no-sé-por-qué lista. Justo lo que necesitaba. Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Y Harry se encontró a si mismo estudiando a su amiga con la vista una vez más. Los planos y ángulos de sus facciones se marcaban con las sombras danzantes del fuego. Su pelo castaño cobrizo caía en cascadas sobre su espalda y sus hombros. Parecía tremendamente frágil acurrucada en ese sofá y sin embargo recordó como de fuerte y valiente era en realidad ¿cómo podía ser acero lo que parecía porcelana? Se preguntó que tacto tendrían si los cogiera entre sus dedos o como de suave sería su piel si trazara lineas invisibles sobre su rostro con la llema de sus dedos. Sus pestañas eran espesas y sus labios eran pequeños e invitantes...

Y entonces él tuvo una idea.

-Hermione...- a penas susurró Harry.

-¿Umh?- Inqurió la chica sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

-Hermione.- LLamó esta vez más decidido, insistiendo.

Hermione levantó la vista de la lectura. Pero cuando giró la cabeza para saber que es lo que quería Harry, este se inclinó sobre ella e hizo la cosa más simple del mundo: la besó. Y el resto del mundo perdió siginificado alrededor. Al principio fue sólo un roze, casi un susurro. Tentativo y electrizante. Cuando el moreno se apartó observó a la chica. Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera descubierto a Crookshanks haciendo sus deberes de aritmancia. A la castaña le hubiera gustado decir algo pero antes de que la sorpresa se hubiera borrado de su cara, Harry volvió a inclinarse y sus labios volvían a estar sobre los de ella, esta vez presionando con firmeza. El moreno había decidido que Ron podría vivir... por ahora. Harry sintió la suave, agrietada y dulce textura de los labios de Hermione contra los suyos y se preguntó como había podido estar tan ciego. Pero en lugar de añadirlo a su no-sé-por-qué lista, simplemente concluyó (no sin razón) que había sido un estúpido.

Y de hecho su no-sé-por-qué lista ya no existía.

Porque Harry ya sabía la respuesta.

-Te quiero.-

Fin.

Notas de la autora: Otro fanfic que salió sin ningún problema. Que guay soy. Ya sé que es muy corto pero la historia prácticamente se escribió a si misma y si añadía más cosas hubiera perdido su encanto natural. Sólo quería escribir una historia, un momento entre Harry y Hermione dulce y WAFF, que hiciera suspirar, encender una tenue sonrisa o soltar un emocionado 'Oooooooooh'. Estoy realmente ocupada con los exámenes y esto es una forma muy buena de liberar tensión. Porque estudio en la universidad. Asi que ya sabes estoy ocupada y soy importante y si estás leyendo esto ahora mismo no te cuesta nada dejar un review. Con un sincero 'Ooooooooh' me basta.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que reciví con mi anterior historia 'El pastel de chocolate' me lleve una sorpresa increíble cuando vi la buena acogida que había tenido. Recuerdo haber pensado cuando lo subí 'Como no me dejen ni un review pienso retirar lo de que no son desagradecidos.' (Risas)

Nos leemos.

Editado: He tenido que borrar la historia y volver a postearla porque daba problemas. Lo siento por TheHard que dejó un review realmente original incluso antes de que la historia apareciera en las actualizaciones. Me encanto tu review (si quieres volver a postearlo, adelante)


End file.
